Fate
by HoshinoKaabii13
Summary: Usagi made that wish. Will it come true? Will, who she truly loved, come? When she meets him, will they be able to be together? Or will fate tear them away again? Or, perhaps, Cosmos will?
1. Chapter 1

Fate: Chapter 1- Will It Really Happen?

The Three Fates. They can change the life of many with just a flick of the wrist. They can make your life be painful. They can make it happy, but they rarely do.

They love to mess with the life of two. Light and Darkness. They love to make them suffer, and their loved ones.

They loved to play with my daughter more, though. They feared the Darkness. He could appear any time and moment, and tear them to shreds.

So, they played with the life of my daughter's. Thinking it would be safer. It was, until they crossed the line.

The Fates chose to send a woman full of jealousy to kill her, my precious daughter. They never thought that she would actually succeed. Because, they forgot that the Darkness was sealing away the one who wanted to overthrow his place.

So, with a great heartache, they watched as the Pharaoh sealed the one who wanted to rob him of his power away and himself. They then watched with great grief as the woman they had wrongly sent, destroy the White Moon Kingdom.

The Fates had then made us all be reborn in the future. But, my daughter and the Darkness never met in that life.

No, The Fates wanted to play with her even more and they chose to have them born apart. Misleading them into a past that was not right.

But, now I hear my daughter call into the universe, from the place where she and her senshi were born.

I hear her, asking everyone to lend her strength. Now, I'm hearing her make a wish.

A wish that will change the universe.

"Please let everything be alright."

I sighed. The Fates will probably choose to fake her life again. Force her to love a man who hurt her and resisted her. Who never truly loved her for herself. Only because the cruel Fates forced him.

"Ah, dear Queen Serenity of the White Moon."

"Hello, Fate, Destiny, Fortune. How will you let my daughter be treated now?"

"Oh, Queen Serenity. This time, we have chosen to give little Serenity what she deserves. After playing, toying, and joking with her for six years, we decided to let her have the truth and stop playing with her," Fate gleefully said.

"What trials will there be?"

"Oh, you don't skip a beat, Queen of the White Moon," stupid Destiny spoke.

"Oh, we'll go to the 30th century. But, it will be rewritten. She won't awake as Neo Queen Serenity. We won't tell, but I'll try to make her survive as little pain as possible," Fortune always seemed to favor Usagi. She would not make her suffer if she could talk her sisters into it.

"Then, I will wait. I'll watch over her."

I want to make sure she gets what she deserves.

"You'll also be freed from your bonds to the Moon. When she comes, she'll free you."

Free? After, what, five thousand sixteen years? Really?

"Oh, but remember, you'll be here for about nine hundred years longer, we are still in the 20th century, after all," Fate smirked tauntingly.

"That is nothing compared to three thousand."

"But, will you still remain sane? Will you be able to tell your daughter of her real past? Those three thousand years did make your mind weak, after all. We were able to easily bend your mind to tell that little lie."

"I'll remain here, if only to tell my daughter the truth and not the lie."

"Then, good-bye, Queen Serenity."

"Wait, what of him?"

Would they make him suffer now? Would they really take such a bold risk and play around with Chaos' chosen? That's be cruel. Leave my daughter alone and make her loved one suffer.

"Oh? The pharaoh? You'll see. He won't have his light counter part again and after being forced to not use his dark and forbidden powers for so long, he'll be hard to compromise with. One thing that ticks him off, he'll send then to the Shadow Realm and make them go mad."

"What will be of Serenity is she meets him?" I don't want to see her ripped apart by the one she truly loves. If they do meet again, would the three Fates just harshly make him strike my one daughter down?

"Oh, in time. In time. Let us go, Fate, Fortune."

They left, and I was alone, for nine hundred years and some more, probably.

"Serenity! What is the answer?"

Oh, that stern teacher. Always haranguing me to answer.

"Six!"

"Correct!"

There was the bell. School was over! Finally.

"Alright, class. Remember. Dress well, tonight and come to Crystal Crown Square at seven o'clock sharp! We will meet the Domino High students at seven thirty!"

Yes, we knew! It was the well-known celebration ball that took place at every end of the first semester. It was the ball that would keep the peace with the Domino city that was so dark and dangerous compared to their own peaceful and light one.

"Miss Tsukino! Please, pay attention! It is the first one you and the whole class will have and we want to make sure that you first yearers do not ruin it!"

Break my ear drums, will you? I know what we are to do! Everyone is to be there, sick or not. If you were lucky and was sick, you would be able to go after all that formal stuff and one dance with a Domino High student. We also all know that is we screw up one bit, it may cause them to be in terminal.

"Yes, I'm listening, Ms. Haruna!"

"Good! Class, be sure to wear your best and to come. You are all dismissed now!"

Everyone walked out quickly.

I sighed as I exited the school and walked home quickly.

The ball was called Crystal Peace. It was drilled in everyone's mind of this. Kids, teens, adults, elders, everyone. It was drilled in idiom. Everyone would go at least once in their life time.

They had it so that the darkness that clouded Domino would not spread. The way it worked was, the darkness was allowed to cover up the light of their city for one night, then recede until the next year.

It had been like this for ninety nine years, and this would be the hundredth anniversary for this.

The ball was placed so that when they got older, it would not be as frightening, because the inhabitants of Domino were, to a high scale, beings of darkness. But, if they interacted with them once, the feeling of darkness would not be so harsh when it overlaid them. At least, that's what the teachers say. But most kids hear their mother or father, maybe both, quiver in fear when the darkness spread.

"Hey! Serenity!"

I turned to see Minako.

"Hey, I'm guessing that you're here to talk about the ball?"

"Yep! There's a rumor! There's this guy that's coming to the ball who's darker then anyone before coming!"

This was new.

"Tell me more, I haven't heard this one."

The other blonde grinned, "Its said that he can control the very darkness and can make people go mad with just one motion."

"Who said this?"

This news was very alarming.

The girl snickered, "Oh, it was dear Umio! And as you and everyone knows, he's never wrong."

"Anything else?"

"Hm… nah, not really. I will say this, though. There are rumors there about you!"

"What?" I screeched.

"Ah ha ha ha! Yep!"

"What are they?"

Why would there be any rumors of me? I was nothing special! I wasn't even aware that some teachers might see me as something else then a fairly lazy student.

"Well, they aren't specific, but the word is that a girl with really long blonde hair shines with the light like the legendary Sailor Senshi, Sailor Moon."

"It could be you!"

"Yeah, but, its sorta obvious its about you."

"What do you mean?"

"Aw, something wrong?"

"Rei, I was just having fun."

"Yeah but seeing you make little Serenity get so stressed made me want to see what was up!"

"Oh, I'm not telling! Serenity most certainly won't either!"

Black haired Rei sighed, "Fine! Oh, what are the dresses you two have chosen?"

"Ah, mine's really pretty! I can't really explain it, so you'll have to see yourself."

"Oh, mine's just white with fake pears, supposedly," I hated standing out, but Mama just choose it because of how it contrasted with my hair. It was white, it did have fake pearls, supposedly. And the at my bust, the was golden line of circles.

The reason it stood out was because the even started an hour before sunset and went into midnight. But the dress was white, and most other girls would be wearing brightly colored dresses so her white one would stand out.

"Well, mine is red with violet stitching and white ribbons."

"Cool! I can't wait to see everyone in their dresses!" Minako was way too excited.

"Is there something that's going to be surprising at the ball?" I asked.

"Oh, Ami is wearing a dress that is above her knees! Not very modest, compared to the rest of her clothing. Oh, and Makoto is wearing a really frilly dress!"

That's what had her so hyped up. Those two rarely dress out of character like that. But, if the girls and guys didn't dress appropriately, then they would have detention for two whole school years and double the homework.

"Well, I'm going home, see you two later!" Rei went her separate way.

"Serenity, I'll be going too, but I'll definitely want you to see me in my dress!"

"Alright, bye!"

Minako ran ahead and took a right.

I went ahead. So, a guy from Domino who had special abilities? I would surely not want to meet him.

I got home and was greeted by my little brother and sister.

"Hey, Serenity! Have you heard the rumor about that guy at Domino?" my brother was taunting me.

"Domino, Domino!" little Chibi Chibi. She was so small and short for a five year old, and her language was very limited.

"Yes, I have, Shingo. Minako told my on my way home, actually."

This, he would not let me go. Little Chibi Chibi ran off into the kitchen.

"Well, I'll bet you anything you'll meet him! After all, you are wearing such a stand out colored dress," he snickered.

"Be quiet, Shingo," I whispered He knew of my distain for the dress.

"What? You scared you'll go mad? Or are you scared that he'll kill you?"

"Shingo, go upstairs and do your work," my Mama came in with Chibi Chibi who ran to me and offered me a sweet.

"Thank you, Chibi Chibi," I said as I accepted the carmel.

"Alright, Mom," my younger brother marched upstairs.

"I swear, that boy can be so bothersome."

"Hello, Mama."

"Serenity, what would you like to eat?"

"Mom, its not even five," I told her.

"I know. But, do you want something? A snack? What will you want for dinner.

I groaned. Mom was alway like this, asking about what I wanted to eat because of my food habits, and it was worse when she ranted because of her nervousness.

"I want to just do my work. Just make whatever you, dad, or Chibi Chibi want," I slowly hiked the stairs.

Three and a half hours to do homework, get my dress on, eat, and anything else.

"Serenity, if you want to go to the arcade later, I'll give you some money."

"Thanks, Mama."

That might be an idea.

I went into my room and did my homework and finished in about half an hour. The teachers didn't give them much home work because some beauty queens would take several hours to get ready.

I glanced at my clock and then suddenly groaned.

I had forgotten that I was one of the two who would be up on the stage. One girl and one boy from a a high school each. They would each stand there and be modeled for something they had done for the school importantly, or had the best grades, or had a good social reputation.

Serenity had been chosen for her social reputation. She got along with everyone and was nice to most, except for a few, like Beryl, Zoicite, Zorconia, and others, but the teachers were understandable about them.

I sighed. And that guy would probably be one of the representatives.

I looked at the clock. Three hours. Maybe going to the arcade for an hour would be good. Then perhaps going home to take a quick nap, taking a shower, eat, dress, and then going to Crystal Crown Square.

The plan was simple, so I quickly went to the Arcade, after asking her Mama for money, and choose to do a crane game.

I played for twenty minutes straight before moving from it, with lots of stuffed animals and candy.

I looked around the Arcade and then saw a new game.

I walked over to it and saw it was named Sailor V.

There was a poster, next to it, saying;

This game was found by scientists who have figured it out to be a gaming machine that was made to help the legendary soldier of love and beauty, Sailor Venus.

With the graphics renovated and advanced by scientists, we happily present the game, Sailor V.

I smiled lightly and sat in front of the machine and looked at the high scores.

M.A - 10,580

Either not many people have really played this game, or its really hard.

I started to play, placing my goodies aside. I lost many times on the game, losing at 300 points or less. However, by the tenth time, I started to get the hang of it.

"Oh, Serenity! Shouldn't you be home, getting ready for the Crystal Peace?"

"Ah, well, tell me, what time is it?" I asked, not taking my eyes off the game.

"Eh, five forty-five?"

"Nah, I'm not like Nehellenia, who takes ages to get make up on and stuff."

"Yeah, I guess that's true. Oh, I've heard that you were one of the representatives. Is that true?"

"Yes, Motoki. And Umio is the other."

"High grades, I suspect."

"Yes."

"Aw, lighten up, Serenity! It'll be fun! Just dance once with a guy from Domino High and you're homework is done! Remember, they also have treats there!"

"Haven't you heard of that rumor?" I turned from the game, earning a new high score of 20,490.

"Oh, the one about that guy?" I nodded, "Yeah. I've heard of him. I did hear this special piece of info that I heard from two teachers while they were lounging in the restaurant."

"Can you tell me, please!"

"Yeah. They said that the teachers in Domino are so scared of him that he doesn't really have rules."

"Creepy."

"Yeah. But, I don't think anyone has his name."

"Strange. Where did Umio even hear that rumor?"

"Oh, I think he overheard a staff meeting talking about him."

"Why has he got such strange abilities?"

"No one knows, maybe the teachers, but even that is slim."

I sighed and started to play with a strand of hair, "Hey, you know what? I'm going to ask Ms. Haruna. I'm sure she'll be accommodating with that."

"Alright. I'll see you later!"

"You're going?"

"Yeah, remember, Unazuki is going to this and I think a big brother would be in order for her."

"Oh, I forgot your sister was coming."

"Ah, no surprise. I'll see you later!"

"Bye!"

Motoki walked off but I quickly stopped him.

"Wait, keep these her for my, will you?" the Arcade employe smiled and took the bags happily and walked off.

I them put my initials in the game's high score and left for the school quickly.

I ventured through the halls and looked around from the my math class room and saw it.

Before I entered, I heard voices inside, and one was Ms. Haruna.

"I don't know why you're so interested with her, but I can't tell you."

I heard my teacher scream, it was somehow muffled, though.

"Why can you not tell me?" the other voice was dark and dangerous.

"Its a-against the rules that Domino High students and J-Juuban students interact."

"So, you'd rather die then just tell?"

Ms. Haruna just let out a painful and muffled scream.

"Uhn… no…"

"Then tell."

"Get away from Juuban. You have no business here."

"Ah, but that could be where you're wrong. There's something here, that calls to me, and that could be her."

"It could be anyone… why are you even interested in the Sailor Senshi?"

"Not any, Ms. Haruna. Sailor Moon. The senshi that has the brightest light."

"Why do you want her? And how does Ms. Tsukino relate to this?"

"You'll see. You will, indeed. Now tell me, tell me about her. Where will she be at this time?"

"Even if I tell you, your dark presence will be sensed immediately."

"And what can you people of Juuban do? You all quiver just with that small blanket of darkness. You'll just be even worse with me!"

"You'll see her at the Crystal Peace tonight. Can't you wait?"

"Hm… You'd better show me to her. I'll take my leave for now. Good bye, Ms. Haruna."

I was frozen.

I listened to Haruna's deep breathing and stood there. I waited and the shook myself out of it and then entered into the room to see Ms. Haruna leaning against the wall on the floor.

"M-Ms. Haruna?"

She looked up at me slowly and then her eyes started to panic.

"Serenity! I'll take care of it, just don't go to the ball! I beg of you!"

"W-why?"

"Listen closely, Serenity. I've kept this secret for years but it has somehow gotten out. You cannot meet with him. Not until you awaken!"

"Wait, I don't get it! Me awaken as what? And what is this secret?"

"Serenity, your younger sister, Chibi Chibi, go to her. Say to her, 'Cosmos, awaken.' She'll know what to do. Then, tell your mother that its time. Finally, flee Juuban! Don't come back until that time!"

"How does Chibi Chibi fit in this? What time are you talking about, and why do I have to leave?"

"Serenity, you'll get your answers. For now, go to Chibi Chibi, say 'Awaken Cosmos,' and tell your mother its time. Then, get out!"

I never saw Ms. Haruna so panic stricken. She had also never called me Serenity. But, in this all, I could tell she was not joking.

I nodded and turned to leave when I heard her say one more thing.

"Wait, Serenity, you need this."

In her hand was that necklace that she always wore. It had a clear crystal that was strung with pink beads and white beads.

"Don't lose it."

I took it and ran home. So many thoughts flew in my mind. But, if Chibi Chibi knew something, then I would ask her.

I burst through the door and saw little Chibi Chibi at the entrance to the hall. She looked at me curiously.

"Chibi Chibi?"

Breathing heavily, I recited those two words, "Cosmos awaken."

Chibi Chibi's eyes widened and she closed her eyes.

Chibi Chibi closed her eyes and imagined herself in that form from the ancient times.

A soft white glow enveloped her and Chibi Chibi transformed into Sailor Cosmos the senshi that was rarely remembered or known.

"Serenity, go tell Ikuko-Mama. Then we'll go."

Usagi ran into the kitchen and Cosmos listened silently.

Cosmos wished that it could've been prolonged. Her awakening. Now she would have to suffer, all because Chaos choose to host another so soon.

Cosmos cursed inwardly. Crystal Tokyo would come, and there would be no stopping her younger self with falling in love. But who the Fates would choose, that was what made her suspicious.

Serenity came back in, looking frightened.

Who could blame her, really? She had to leave her home without knowing why. She probably saw Ms. Haruna beaten up, knowing Chaos, and everything.

Before she could say anything, time stopped and she heard two people chuckle.

"She has to go to the Crystal Peace. You can't let her not go. As soon as you leave Earth, time here will stop and won't resume for as long as she is gone."

"Fate," the silver haired woman said the name loath-fully.

"Ah, Cosmos. You don't greet me, Destiny, and Fortune?"

"Fate, what you are saying is that Serenity must go to the gala?"

"Of course, Cosmos. Remember that wish she made so long ago? Everything will return to they way it should be."

"At what cost?"

"Oh, you will see, Cosmos. But, you know Chaos won't actually hurt Serenity this time?"

"How so?"

"Oh, even with all those years of wisdom, you haven't realized."

"I know that Chaos will hurt her. Even if he choose him."

"Oh? So you don't know? Even after Sailor Moon's last act? Well, this will surely turn out well."

Cosmos was never able to seethe at the three troublesome sisters for time started again and she was back to caring for Serenity.

"Are you really Chibi Chibi?"

Cosmos looked at the future Moon senshi and held her arm.

"Yes, now, let us go to the Moon. We must awaken you."

The two young woman disappeared and time ceased.

"Chibi Chibi, who are you really?" Usagi asked, as the landed on the white, barren Moon.

Cosmos smiled dryly, "You've heard the tales, about the legendary Sailor Senshi, right?"

"Of course."

A silly question, really. Everyone knew of this legend, even the people of Domino.

"The Sailor Senshi of the Moon, tell me what you know of her."

The blonde seemed hesitant but replied, nonetheless, "Sailor Moon was the leader of the senshi. She had the strongest power and she was the one who saved the universe."

"She wasn't just a leader. She was their princess. The Princess of the Moon. The other senshi were the guardians of the princess during the Silver Millennium. Then, they were reborn and the Princess became a Senshi. The first senshi of the Moon."

"She was a princess?"

Cosmos nodded, "Do you know of the Sailor Wars? The last battle?"

"With Sailor Moon and her Senshi?" the once little girl nodded, "Yes, I do. Sailor Moon had to fight Senshi that were turned dark and then she made her way with the senshi of Kinmoku and their princess, Kakyuu. The senshi on Kinmoku were killed and then Kakyuu. Sailor Moon kept going but her senshi that were killed were revived and she had to kill them. Then she met a possessed Sailor Galaxia who was released from her hold. Galaxia somehow died and then Sailor Moon jumped into the Cauldron and the world was saved."

"Hmm… that tale has been edited over time… But, no matter, that is correct for the most part."

Serenity tilted her head slightly. making Cosmos chuckle lightly, "Please, follow. We must hurry. I can only be in this form here for so long."

The blonde was about to question when a slender finger came to her lips and hushed her.

"Wait. Ask your questions later."

Serenity nodded and the sailor suited girl started to walk.

The two walked, and Cosmos noted that the blonde girl didn't seem to notice their similarity that was quite striking.

Their hair were put in two buns with streams of hair, Cosmos' heart shaped. But they went down at the same length, just under their knees.

Suddenly, the blue eyes of Serenity's widened and looked at her younger 'sister' in surprise.

"What?"

"Y-you're a Sailor Senshi, aren't you?"

"Yes," Cosmos stopped and held her hand out.

"Serenity, close your eyes."

Slowly, the blonde did as ordered.

Cosmos stood and summoned her staff and inhaled and exhaled slowly.

She gently tapped the tip of her staff on the white stone and a small bit of power rippled across the ground.

Cosmos focused a golden light, from the eight tipped star, and shinned it on the golden haired girl's forehead.

"Serenity, have your eyes remained closed but let any thought go, any question, any idea, let it go, and let this light flood you."

Cosmos waited for a few moments before hearing a small gasp. Then she opened her silver eyes to see her younger self struggle.

She was pale, her forehead was sweaty, and she was letting out small sounds of stubble.

Then, it all stopped and she started to cry. Cosmos knew this. She was losing her friends. It was slow and painful, something that Cosmos could not take away. Inly he, Chaos, could take such bitter feelings away.

Then, Cosmos heard the golden haired girl opened her blue oceanic eyes. They were sad, but happy. The sad, for seeing her friends die, and the happiness for seeing them happy.

"Sailor Cosmos, Senshi of the Universe."

"Yes, that is I, Serenity."

"So, did Mama know of you? Being Cosmos?"

A bitter smile appeared on the lone Senshi's lips, "Yes, and Ms. Haruna. For one reason or another, the three Fates chose to let your mother and teacher know of your true identity."

"Why was I awakened?"

"You've heard the rumors, of the one darker then normal. Able to bend the shows at will and make one go mad."

"Yes, of course. Why did Chaos choose so early, though? Its only been a hundred years, and for you and him, its not long, short, actually."

"Yes, that is something I wonder about also. But, the Fates want you to go to the Crystal Peace."

"When does Crystal Tokyo begin?"

"Any time after the ball, no sooner."

"Then, let us go."

- - - - - - - - End of Chapter

Hey, everybody! What's up?

…yeah, I know I need to do _A New Future_, but this came to mind when I was looking at the republished Sailor Moon manga and the Yu-Gi-Oh! manga. I was looking at it 'cause I'm drawing a bad picture of Yami and Usagi.

Anyways, I was planning on this being a one shot but, for me, this is pretty long, can't say exactly since I'm on an iTouch. But, I'll be doing another chapter or two so, yeah.

I'm going to pay this story a bit of attention for a while though. The parring will, eventually, be Usagi/Serenity and… Yami. Well, we'll get further into his name that'll be used later.

But, do review, look at my DeviantArt page in a week and, yeah! So, I'll see ya later!

Bye!

~ HoshiKaabii


	2. Chapter 2

**Fate** – Chapter 2: Darkness

Serenity.

She was almost in front of her eyes, but them Cosmos had to take her away.

How cruel.

The one who is suppose to give the world light and happiness, takes it away. Ironic, isn't it?

The ancient queen sighed.

She was, what? 6,053 years old? The Fates had lied, her daughter was not reborn in the 30th century, she was born in the 31st century. Fortune had lied. The one that favored Usagi. The one who would give her sweet daughter's life a painless life, if she could.

That was a horrid trick. A stupid, unbelievable trick.

She grew tired of The Fates playing with her daughter's life. Why won't they let her be? Why do they play with her and not others? Sure, it was a selfish wish, on her account, but she stopped Chaos from going loose, so didn't she deserve some peace? Some real, long lasting, happiness?

Her thoughts stopped at a dark presence.

"Who is there?"

"White Moon Queen. How are you doing?"

"Atemu, I am well. What of you?"

"Are you not surprised I am here? Are you not scared of my presence?"

Why should I?

"No, I am not. I have felt it many times."

"Then maybe you will give me answers."

"What is your question, Great Pharaoh?"

A dark, harsh, snarl came from the wild haired boy, "Do not call me that, Your Highness."

"And do not call me that."

"What ever you'd like. Now, will you tell me what I would like to know?"

"How did you know that the answers were even here?"

"There was a strong power her, for a brief moment. I came to see it. But, instead, I found you."

"You escaped time…"

"Tell me, where is your daughter?"

"On Earth, at home getting ready for that ball," those words came off so harshly.

"Oh, do you have something against the Crystal Peace?" he sounded excited.

"No, not really. Now, will you tell me your other questions?"

"Oh, yes. What does she look like?"

"Beautiful. Hair like gold, eyes like the sky, skin like the Moon. She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

"And why is it so prejudiced that I not meet her?"

"Hm… has he not told you? Chaos, the one who gave you those supernatural powers, is alway thought of as the bad guy. Never good. And my daughter is the future Cosmos, light. Cosmos and Chaos are always though to be at war with each other, but in reality, they are attracted to each other."

"Explain," he ordered, the darkness dancing to life around him.

"Light thinks it can hide from darkness forever but, it can't. Darkness will always find the light. Light is the one who fights. Light is scared of the Darkness, so it resists and fights."

"So, Light is actually causing trouble and not Darkness?"

"Yes. When something is scared, it either gives up or fights. Then Light has a warrior's spirit and it fights. Then Darkness fights back in defense. And in a moment of fear and quick thought, Light banishes the Darkness away, because Darkness doesn't want to hurt its precious Light. Darkness can easily overcome Light, but it never does because he doesn't want to kill her. Light kills its self, trying to kill Darkness."

"Is Darkness always a man and Light a woman."

"Yes. It is a rule."

"So, Light starts the fight and not Darkness," the new Chaos mused.

"Yes. Funny, is it not?"

"Oh quite!" a ear piercing voice came in.

"Fate, Destiny, Fortune. What now?"

They always come when something crucial is about to be said.

"Nothing, except for the Crystal Peace ball will be starting in about ten minutes."

Chaos' host sneered at the three sisters. And though they did not cringe on the outside, they did on the inside.

"I have one more question for the White Moon Queen. Why is Darkness destroying things now?"

"You really must go! If you want to see Serenity!" Destiny shrieked.

"I want an answer. Just one from her highness won't hurt, now will it?" though he tried to sound sweet, it just came out as venom, poisonous.

"Let her answer," Fortune sighed at her sisters.

"Fortune!" Fate screeched.

"Chaos, Darkness destroys now, because for five thousand years, he did not see Light. Even though they are eternal beings, they still feel time pass as children and a year drags on. And by the tine five thousand came, Darkness had reached its limit in waiting, after having Light so close in its grasp. So it started to destroy anything that came into its path."

The Queen knew she shouldn't have… but she just couldn't help it. To make The Fates so anxious. It was fun. But, she knew nothing good would turn out from it.

Her mind really did get weak after those nine hundred years… she wouldn't have done that if she had been in her right mind.

"I never saw her for five thousand years?" the shadows seemed to come to life.

"You'll see her if you go to Earth!" Fate blurted.

"Who kept me from seeing her."

"Fate and Destiny, Pharaoh. Fate and Destiny," was Fortune really helping?"

"You… shall pay for that…"

"No, you shall not! Cosmos!" Fate yelled out.

Queen Serenity knew what they were doing. Stopping time and taking him to Earth.

In a quick flash of light, Cosmos appeared and stopped time for all but the Fates and Queen Serenity.

"Fates, why did you allow him to be reborn? You know Chaos will have right away taken him."

"Be silent, Cosmos! You are so ignorant for such an old being! Even Serenity knows more then you! Now, take him away from here! You can only keep time for so long!"

"I can keep time forever, Fate. And I would recommend not being so rude. I can make your life hard. But, why should Chaos go back to Earth? There is no reason, he'll destroy things if he gets the chance."

"Take him now! Or we'll force you to be forever in the body of Chibi Chibi!"

"Abuse of power, but fine. Good bye."

"Fates, what are you planning?"

They were setting something up.

"You'll see, Queen Serenity. Watch Princess Serenity closely."

Then, they disappeared.

"Please don't let her be hurt."

"Serenity! Chibi Chibi! You're back already?"

Chibi Chibi smiled and pulled at Ikuko's arm, making her move to the kitchen.

"Well, Serenity. Get ready for the Crystal Peace. I'll come up in a few minutes to help."

"Alright, Mama."

Serenity went up the stairs and out of sigh while Chibi Chibi pulled at Ikuko's arm.

"What happened, Chibi Chibi? You weren't suppose to come back until after the ball!"

"Ikuko, there was a change in plans. The Fates caused time to stop until Serenity came back. We had no choice, really. Just make sure she doesn't get close to Chaos."

"You'll need to tell Ms. Haruna. Remember, parents aren't allowed, only teachers. So you'll need to have Serenity give a letter or something to her."

"Alright. Write a letter, I'll get it to Ms. Haruna."

"Alright. It'll have to be quick. Its starting in twenty minutes."

The small child waited patiently for the note. As soon as Ikuko finish, Chibi Chibi quickly took it and ran out the door at an amazing speed.

So many thoughts ran through the mind of Serenity's.

Chaos was back. He would most likely destroy the world. Maybe even the Crystal Peace.

But, there was something. Something that told her that Chaos would be different this time. She did feel something different about this Chaos.

When she heard him threatening Ms. Haruna, he didn't seem to be just out for blood or disorder. If he was out for her, he would have pushed the subject more and not go after her in such a eye witnessing place.

Serenity sighed as she finished putting the dress on. It was ironic, the dress. It looked exactly like her dress when she was Princess Serenity. Maybe, since her mom seemed to know about her life as a Sailor Senshi, she choose it for that reason.

I wonder, is destiny still set in stone for me? Or will I choose it?

"Serenity, can I come in?"

"Yes, Mama!"

I had to be happy for her, or she'd break down, worried for me.

"Serenity, would you like help with some make up?"

Serenity cringed lightly but accepted it, none the less. She hated make up, quite different from then.

"I won't put much on. I know you don't like it. Sit at your dest and I'll get my make up."

Silently, the blonde senshi sat down and waited patiently for her mother.

When she returned, she only had some light eye shadow, blush, mascara, and lip stick.

"Be still, sweetie."

Serenity nodded stiffly and closed her eyes lightly.

First the blush went on, then the eye shadow. Serenity then opened her big blue eyes and waited as her mother carefully applied the black mascara and then, finally, the lip stick.

"You look beautiful, sweetie! Have a look!"

Serenity took out a hand mirror and looked at herself slowly. Her eyes had a light shade of blue on them with the black mascara making her eyes look bigger then they already were. Her cheeks were tinted lightly pink. Her lips were a slightly darker color.

Serenity look at her whole face and frowned lightly, "There's not much difference, Mama. Everything just adds to my features."

"Serenity, it doesn't matter about how much make up there is or how different you look, really. I just wanted to make your facial features better looking. Besides, you don't want to go looking like that girl from Domino when I was young, that Chono girl. Remember?"

Serenity cracked a small smile at the mention of that strange girl from Domino who had mounds of make up.

"Yeah," Serenity glanced a look at the clock and she quickly stood, slipping into her small high heels that were a very light blue, almost white. The girl curtsied and said, mockingly, in a Princess-like voice, "Thank you, Mother, for helping me with my make up. I shall be eternally grateful."

The mother smiled gently at her darling sweetheart, "Of course, your majesty. Anything for the princess. Would you like an escort or would you like to go alone?"

"Heh, I'm go alone, Mama," the girl waved off her friend, dropping her royal voice, "But thanks, I'm really thankful! I'll tell you about the ball later, Mama! Bye!"

The blonde girl ran off and Ikuko's lips pursed slightly before she sighed and went off.

"Hey! Serenity! Come over her for a quick moment!" Makoto shouted over the crowd.

"Yeah! I wanna see your dress, Serenity!" Minako started to, quite suddenly, jump up and down.

Serenity made her way over quickly after having a long conversation with Ms. Haruna and Naru and Umio.

"Yeah?"

Minako was right about Makoto's dress being frilly and Ami's being uncharacteristically short.

"Ami, Makoto… you two look lovely. I love you dress, Makoto!"

"Thanks. You know I would've preferred something else, though, right?"

The reincarnated princess smiled, "Yeah. I just had to state my opinion, Mokoto!"

"Well, how do you feel about going in front of our school and Domino's?"

"Scared, honestly. I can feel their dark presence from here…"

"You can?" she forgot that, even though she was reborn, she could still sense evil presences.

"Eh, a bit. Not easily, but just feel how dark they are!"

The raven haired girl's eyes seemed to soften, "Hey, girls, I need to talk with Serenity privately. It'll just be a minute."

Minako went, with complaints and Ami left without question. Only Makoto stayed. She still felt the need to protect, Serenity guessed.

"Makoto, I won't hurt Serenity, trust me, just a short chat about something important."

Makoto nodded slowly and walked away, looking back one more time before heading to Minako.

Serenity looked at her old friends curiously, though she had a bad gut feeling about what her friend would say.

"Usagi-chan, you remember, don't you?"

Serenity's eyes widened at those few words. They shocked her. Rei knew that her name in their past life was Usagi, and not Serenity. But, did it mean she knew she was Sailor Moon? Did she know that she was Sailor Mars? How much did she really know?

"Rei, how much do you really know?"

"Usagi-chan, I remember it all, even things that you do not know. I remember that I am Sailor Mars, soldier of fire and passion. You're Sailor Moon, our princess. I remember Makoto is Sailor Jupiter, Minako is Sailor Venus, and Ami is Sailor Mercury. Did you know that Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru are here too?"

"They are?"

"Usagi, I hate to say this, for them, though. Saturn is on the Domino side. But it is most likely that she remembers, though. Also, there is one more thing that I must say, and you will, with most certainty, not like it."

Serenity bit her tongue and slowly replied to the haunting words, "Tell me."

"Usagi, Serenity, you will have to dance with him, the Dark One. No matter how hard you try, you will not escape the darkness this time. No matter what."

The senshi of fire's words burned into her heart and soul.

To dance with Darkness… It seemed almost impossible. How was she suppose to avoid it if Rei told her? Her predictions were always spot on.

"Rei, why would you say that? I can escape him, with certainty."

Rei seemed to smirk, something that scared Serenity horribly, "Serenity," the name came off her tongue creepily, "You have no idea about the true history of Light and Dark, do you?"

Serenity shook her head slowly, "Well, you know how you are to be the next Cosmos, right?"

"Yes…" the scared blonde replied slowly.

"Well, did you know that Dark will always be attracted to Light? Did you know that no matter where Light hides, Dark will always follow? Well, this is not a big place compared to the Universe. This is the end to the chase of Light and Dark, Serenity!"

Rei's voice pierced Serenity's heart. What was the story though? The real story of Light and Dark? This was not it. It was just a small tale, not a story. A segment in a long legend.

"Tell me the legend!"

There was a ding dong, signaling for all students to get ready to go on stage.

"Ah, there's the bell, Odango-atama, prepare yourself, this will get hard, but, Light will always succeed, because, Dark cannot do it."

"Rei, please-"

"Usagi, get to the stage, remember, you're a representative."

Serenity knew it was hopeless. She had to go.

"Thank you Rei-chan. I hope I'll see you after the Crystal Peace ball."

Serenity ran off, to the stage and got in position.

- - - - 5 Minutes Prior

"Hey, Yami. We though you wouldn't make it."

"Hello, Bakura. What do you want?"

"Well, you've been acting quite strange lately, haven't you? Stranger then normal, Atemu," the white haired boy smirked when he said the name.

"Bakura, you know very well not to say that name!" the eyes of the once pharaoh flashed from a red-purple to red then back.

"Huh, how unusual for you to not slam me over to the wall, by now. Is there something wrong?"

"Not wrong. But there is something good, here at the Crystal Peace ball."

"Oh? Is there something, other then games, that actually caught your attention?"

The boy smirked, "You could say that. And I actually find myself in a terrific mood, so, you got off lucky this time."

"What caught your attention, Pharaoh of Egypt?"

"You know I hate that name," his voice was threatening but he made no movement to do anything.

"Well, tell me, what got your attention?"

"You'll see later."

"Is it a girl? I have heard of that little senshi of the Moon talk. Is it true? I know you have gone further into the Juuban are then this. You've gone through the shadows and have talked to someone about this girl."

"Oh, Bakura, how I wish I never told you of that secret."

"But, you love to play against me, don't you? Besides, I would've figured it out, sooner or later."

"I guess so, thief. Well, how much longer until it starts?"

"Eh," the wild white haired thief paused in his sentence for a second, "About two. Are you think of this person so much that you'll actually be early?"

"Maybe for once. But, I don't want to see that Anzu girl."

"Oh, her. She's way too stuck up. She even tried to go out with you. Ridiculous, huh?"

"And unfortunately, Chono loves her so much that she had to choose her as a representative even though her grades and social skills are bad."

"Well, just go, you just have to bear it for a minute by the time you get to the stage. Oh, and will you really be wearing the uniform?"

The old pharaoh looked at his clothes briefly before smirking, "Will you too? No, I'm going to wear something else. And you know very well what."

"Oh, those clothes? Well, I guess the teachers don't really have a say. Will you cause a scene in the performance?"

"Only if the teacher make me have to."

"Wait, Pharaoh, is the girl the Juuban representative?"

"Perhaps," the darkness covered the tri-haired boy and his clothes changed into the outfit that the Pharaoh of Egypt would've worn.

"Well, I'll be watching. I'd like to see you make a scene."

"I'll see if I can."

"Hello, students of Juuban high school and Domino high school! We are happy to announce the 100th anniversary of the Crystal Peace! Today is the day where the darkness that is held in Domino comes to Juuban so that it can take the land in dark for one day!" Ms. Chono had a fake smile plastered onto her face.

"We have one one assignment for every student here to complete, dance one with someone from Domino! Then, you may do as you please for the rest of the event! You may want to dance maybe twice to be sure that we actually see you!" Ms, Haruna spoke, her eyes looking through the crowd with a struggled smile.

"Before we start, the four representatives will come out and introduce themselves. First, we'll start with Juuban's students!"

Umio went up first. He adjusted his glasses before stopping at the middle of the stage. He stood tall but sheepish, "My name is Umio. I have been chosen for my high, academic grades in all classes and clubs. I hope that we will get along for this one night!"

There were a few scattered claps before he sat down, with Ms. Haruna going up to him and prodding him off the stage, hastily.

Serenity then stood, took a breath, and then went up to the center of the stage before taking a small breath. She felt many eyes on her, and it made her nervous.

"Hello, my name is Tsukino Serenity, I have been chosen for my good grades and high social skills. I am glad we are able to meet for this one night and I hope that everything will go smoothly," she knew it wouldn't.

There was a loud clap from behind and she looked to her left to see the one with the darkest presence.

"Lovely job, Serenity."

Her normally warm, cerulean eyes became cold as ice when she hear the voice.

She quickly turned to her right and walked briskly back to her seat.

Instead of who she expected to get up, Serenity saw a girl with shoulder length brown hair rise up. Her dress was not very modest. It had lace at the sides, the skirt of the dress went a few inches above her knees and there was a cut slit at her right thigh. There were spaghetti straps and the top of the dress came down way too low.

Serenity turned away from the girl and looked down at the crowd to see Rei looking a little left, or right for Rei, of the girl, meaning she was looking at that boy.

"I'm Anzu," Serenity winced at the sudden sweet voice that literally sounded strained, "I have been chosen by the school for my high school skills and my good connections to people! I hope we'll all be able to have a nice time at the Crystal Peace!"

Serenity heard murmurs in the Domino school kids.

She looked at the seats to see the boy not get up. The representative teacher for Domino walked up to him, standing all high and mighty, and spoke to him hushed. The boy seemed to smirk and shake his head, making the teacher even more mad. She started to raise her hand but, before the overly make-uped teacher could bring the hand down, something happened.

It was so sudden, it was like time had stopped for a second and then started again.

The dark auraed one had slammed her against the wall. Her face was turned to the right so she could talk but her arms had been slammed behind her where she was pressed there and her head.

The boy spoke loudly, "Chono, you dare raise your hand at me?" he asked rhetorically, "Well, how foolish. You know I could kill everyone in this room with no problem or hesitation. So, will you really go against me?"

Serenity couldn't hear the reply, but she knew that the teacher had probably said 'no' because after her lips closed again, he grinned.

"Well, next time, think twice. Do you know how all of the other teacher and students who went against me ended?" the red haired teacher shook her head, "They've gone mad, they have died, or they suffered forever until suicide," the teacher was shaking, "I'd say the last punishment is best, don't you? going mad would let you live, dyeing would be too easy, but suffering to the point of suicide is best."

Serenity watched as he dropped the teacher who slid down, letting out a blood curdling scream. Serenity held her hands to her ears and went pale when he smiled and sat down.

How cruel! He was essentially killing a teacher!

Serenity stood from her chair and shouted, "Why would you do that?"

"Serenity, what do you ever mean?"

"You are killing a teacher! Let her go! Don't have her commit suicide!"

"I'm not forcing her, people choose suicide over living."

"If you won't, then I will!"

Before Serenity could shout out the incantation, she heard someone yell, "Usagi-chan! You cannot save her. She has no light to work from!"

"Rei! What do you mean?"

"Serenity," she said her name in this life, "They way you heal things, you heal them by taking what little light they have left and use it to purify them. But, he's done his number on her. He suffocated all of her light."

"B-But-"

"Serenity, don't let temper get a hold of you!"

Serenity looked at the angry senshi and then to the teacher, and back again, before finally sitting back on her chair.

The screams of Ms. Chono filled the silence of the Crystal Square, before someone, probably from Juuban, yelled out, "End her suffering. Just let her die."

Serenity bunched up her dress skirt and was about to stand when she heard two words spoken that sounded like waves of water, cool and calm.

"Deep Submerge!"

The turquoise orb raced to the suffering teacher and she seemed to disappear into drops of water.

Serenity's eyes lit up slightly at those familiar words. She looked around wildly from the barer of the voice and looked above to see the senshi of Neptune crouching on a wood board, looking at Serenity smiling lightly. She had a eye closed in a winking manner and a finger to her lip, signaling for her to be silent.

A voice shook her out of looking above.

"Well, we must continue on with the Crystal Peace. Remember, try to dance twice, just incase and after that, you may do anything. You can dance with a student from the same school, you can eat, read, anything, but you must dance. Let the ball begin."

- - - - - - End of Chapter

Well, I did not think this would come out so soon! I was honestly thinking that Rei wouldn't know anything and Usagi would go on stage and the chapter would end. However, I couldn't help but think to add the part about Rei so I extended the chapter (To the stars above!).

Anyway, please review, I'm feeling neglected, for this story so try an review. Oh, and look at my profile, I made a Usagi and Atemu picture, so look for it.

~ HoshiKaabii


	3. Chapter 3

Fate – Chapter 3: Also Here

Alright. Just real quick, I'd like to explain this, the person E made a good point in the comments,

"you seem to make out the side of light to be a bit helpless. remember that according to yin and yang they are equal and opposing forces. The creator of SM followed this belief in the manga with her characters of cosmos and chaos.

also according to the manga chibi chibi was sailor moon from the very distant future. You also seem to make atem excessively cruel. If your going by the manga or season zero he only punished those who deserved it, not the ones who got in his way."

So, I just wanted to say about the part about Light and Dark being equal. Yes, Light does seem to be a bit weak, but, I've got that covered. I'm just getting it built up to it.

Chibi Chibi being Cosmos and future Serenity/Usagi is something that I know. I'm going to get that fixed later, too.

Atemu, yes, I am basing him off of Yu-Gi-Oh! Season 0. This is where I got the idea of the story, somewhat. Atemu is being mean to certain people. I did not choose Ms. Chono for no reason. All of the character that Atemu has punished are basically from Season 0 because my mind has been on that subject for a while. But, basically, the character Atemu have punished have done something wrong to others. Ms. Chono is the teacher from the Chapter 7 of the volumes and the 10th episode of Season 0. The characters are basically reborn with the same sort of attitude, looks, feelings, and actions.

Also, Atemu had been separated from his true powers and feelings so after finally being united with it, he's sort of just let go of himself.

So, with all of that said, let us proceed to the story!

Serenity was immediately off of the stage and into crowd. At the moment though, she was more occupied with talking to Rei about earlier.

Serenity weaved in and out of the crowd and could hear music softly playing. But, she was so busy with the subject at mind that she didn't notice that certain wave of gentleness it emitted.

The music was gentle like the water on a nice sunny day and it also weaved into your ears like the wind. The two feeling it gave were a mysterious feeling.

Serenity finally spotted a bright red dress that she quickly walked over to it.

She saw her knowing friend look at her and give her a small sad smile before she walked quickly away.

Serenity looked at the empty spot where her friend once stood and she jumped quickly when she felt a hand land on her bare shoulder.

Whipping her head to see who wanted to confront her, she relaxed slightly to see a fairly familiar face, though it did surprise her a bit.

"Prince Dimande," she breathed out.

"Oh, you remember? Well, then I expect that you will not want a dance with me."

"No! I'll dance," she replied quickly before he walked off.

The reborn prince of the Black Moon looked at the girl strangely before he turned around completely, with a wrongly placed smile.

"Well, Neo Queen Serenity, I cannot refuse the request of a woman."

The Nemesis Prince held out his hand which Serenity took and they quickly started to walk to the dance area.

"Dimande, why is the future not the way it is suppose to be?"

"I don't know. You shouldn't look for Neo King Endymion, though. You deserve better…" the white haired man trailed.

"What? What else is there on the subject? Besides, Endymion is my betrothed, I won't simply give up on him!"

"Well, _your highness_, I'm afraid to be the bearer of bad news then."

"What? What is wrong with Mamo-chan?"

"Seems like your dear one was either bonded with the Earth, meaning he can't be reborn, or he was reborn, for one reason or another, on another planet that could be anywhere in the entire universe."

"Wait, so he might be alive?"

"Maybe. A fifty-fifty chance each. However, it'd be best to use your pretty new powers to sense his energy signature."

"Why would you help me?"

"Well, I have a feeling that he's… not alive physically."

"You're saying he's dead?"

"Your _majesty_, did you not listen to me closely? I said physically, not all together."

"There's a slim of hope?" Serenity ask, a small hopeful light appearing on her eyes.

"You're really quite bad of hearing. I'm saying, he's probably mentally alive in the Earth but he's not physically alive. In fact, my guess is, unless some big change happens to the Earth's terrain, energy, and its people, that he's still resting in the Earth."

"So, even if I call to him, he won't answer?"

The white prince shrugged, "Maybe he'll sense you and wake for a moment. But, only if something global happens dramatically, he will not awaken."

"So, is there no way possible to get him back?"

"Well, there might be. But, even that kind of knowledge is a mystery to me."

"Then, I'll wait and get him back. I won't be with anyone else."

"The trial to get whatever needed done will be hard. Maybe unexpected, even."

"How do you know? You said you knew nothing of the matter!"

"I don't. But, I can guess. Rebirthing a person must be difficult, even if you're suppose to be the one who creates."

"Why do you all speak to me in such a matter?! You speak to me as if I am suppose to know everything! Then like there's something that I need to know but not be told!"

"Usagi," the blonde's eyes widened as she turned to see Rei standing, looking at her sternly.

"Usagi, you know the rules of time, right? Along with the fortune tellings and visions that the people of Mars saw, back during the Silver Millennium."

It confused Serenity to a great extent, but, a small bit of information flooded into her mind.

"Y-yes…" she replied hesitantly.

"Well, you know that most future or life changing fortunes cannot be told."

"So, you two have information that's able to cause a taboo?"

"Yes. You'll figure it out soon. Very. But, Dimande, would you mind a dance?" her red dressed friend asked kindly.

"Yes, but, I'll have a dance with her highness later."

"I don't really care. Let's just dance, since dancing with Hotaru would be out of the question and unusual."

The Nemesis prince took the offered hand and Serenity stepped away from the dancing pair and walked off to the refreshment area. She looked as saw some water, fruit juice, fruits, cake slices, and other delicious delicacies.

She slowly, involuntarily, she wandered over to the cakes and picked up a plate with a chocolate cake slice and decorated vanilla icing, covered with a light wave of chocolate, and decorated with chocolate chips.

Serenity felt lightly embarrassed that she was eating cake, but, she could help it. It was in her nature, even as Princess Serenity.

Another memory of that time hit her again. It seemed as if her regular life of Princess Serenity was coming back. Just what she did daily, what she liked then, what she learned. It was slow, but it came back. Bit by bit.

Serenity took a small bite of the cake and her eyes relaxed from her puzzlement from the two friends of her's.

"Ah, Serenity, you're already eating?"

The blonde took a quick turn to see someone familiar.

"H-H-Hotaru?"

The familiar bobbled black hair, the deep entrancing eyes, and her darkly contrasted clothing.

"Hello, hime. How's this life working for you?"

"Oh, very well, thanks! But, why are you on the Domino side?"

"Ah, you see, my powers of Saturn are so destructive, the gods thought it'd be best for me there. Apparently they thought the same for Pluto."

"She on that side?"

A small nod came from the girl, "Yes. Apparently all of us Outer senshi have been placed from you."

"You're also older then that time."

"Oh, it seems that fate has chosen for me to be aged the same as you. But the Outers are about three or four years older."

"Well, you always have an age thing," the girl commented, taking a few bites of her cake.

"I think its fixed now."

A soft smile appeared of the blonde's lips, "So, what are the other Outers doing?"

"Ah, well, they're at a concert. They'd be here if they could, but they had to go to the performance. Although, I'm not positive if they know you're reborn with your memories, but I'd imagine so."

"They probably do," Serenity chuckled, talking another bite.

A smirk appeared on the girl's face, "Would you like for me to leave you with your precious chocolate - vanilla icing - cake? You seem quite taken by it."

Serenity's big blue eyes widened, "N-No! Stay! I lust really like the cake!"

"A joke, Serenity, a joke!"

"Hotaru!"

The laughing girl abruptly stopped laughing and froze with her hand covering her pink lips.

"Ho…taru?"

Serenity looked around and saw him approaching them.

"Serenity, please, do not run away from destiny," Hotaru whispered just loud enough for her to hear.

"What?" the blonde hissed.

Hotaru's deep eyes held back tears as she looked at her beautiful princess before she looked away and disappeared into the crowd.

The horrified eyes looked at the man she was dreading approach her.

She gulped and looked towards the ground and ate her cake carefully while trying to sense the exact spot of his dark presence.

"Hello, Serenity. How are you?"

"Fine." she replied shortly.

"Well, would you mind a dance when you are through with your cake?"

Serenity glanced down at her cake and saw not much was left, "No, I don't think so."

"Well, that's too bad. Didn't your friend tell you not to run from destiny?" he cleverly asked.

The cerulean eyes of the blonde looked upset at the comment as she placed down her unfinished cake.

"Fine. I'll dance."

A smirk made its way to his face as he offered his hand, which Serenity reluctantly accepted.

The pair made their way to the dance floor where there were many other people dancing.

"Look, hime's dancing," Hotaru told the two next to her.

"Indeed. This will either turn out well or very badly. Perhaps even both," Rei commented softly.

"What will you two do? Will you follow her into her path, no matter what happens to you?"

"Of course, Dimande. Even if she is to be with Darkness, we'll follow happily. I wouldn't mind if was a slug, even."

"Though, that would be lightly disturbing," Rei told the violet eyed girl.

"A bit. But, we'd follow her to death, as we have before, really."

"So, how do you two senshi, who can see destiny of others, think this will turn out?"

The Saturnian looked at her princess with her eyes a bit strained but happily, "He'll cause her pain, but she'll find her way out of it by him. Then, she'll find the truth of her past. The real one and and not the one stupidly given to us."

"That, I do believe. But, this time, she can choose her future. Nothing is absolutely chosen for her. She's free to choose what happens to Earth. Wether to live on it or purify it in a different way," the priestess smiled lightly, scanning over her princess who silently danced.

"And then, what of the rabbit? You know, Neo Queen Serenity's daughter?" Dimande asked.

"And you asking this for?" Hotaru asked.

"I'm curious. It seems so stupid after a long time of hunting her in the past that I wouldn't see her when we are all still peaceful."

"Your aura is good and truthful," Hotaru said, "Yes, Chibiusa-chan will be reborn. But please, do not call her 'the little rabbit' like you have previously."

The man nodded.

"Rei, are you alright?" Hotaru asked kindly.

"Yes, its fine. Just, I think… it'd be best to awake the other inners."

"What for?" Dimande asked, though a bit uncaringly.

"If we wake them as soon as the world comes to bloom to Serenity's power, then they'll feel as if the had not been trusted with this information."

"But, you know they might rebel against Serenity and Chaos, right?"

"They'll understand. I'll tell them what they remembered and then the truth of the Silver Millennium along with the things happening presently."

"Should I send message to the Outers? I know their concert is done, now."

The fire senshi's eyes fogged as she looked at her friend she fought with many times, "Yes, please do. Let's all be present for this."

"Alright, I'll see you and the girls here, alright?"

Rei nodded and left to get the other girls.

"Hotaru, why does Fate always do this to her?" Dimande asked.

"There's a forbidden romance between Cosmos and Chaos. Chaos was more dangerous so they turned to and form or reincarnation of Cosmos, meaning hime."

"Why do they not just simply kill her and remove any way of her being reborn? I mean, I'm not trying to kill Serenity, I'm just curious."

The deep violet eyes looked into the icy blues and caught him into a merciless trap, "The reason they toy with her is because the two beings, Chaos and Cosmos, are eternal. They have more power then the Fates themselves. They cannot die forever. They can delay the rebirth, but it will happen.

"Another thing, if the two combine their power, it can do anything. Wipe out the universe, create a new life-form, anything. Even destroy them. So they keep Cosmos in a pained life where she fears monsters of the dark."

"But, about the Silver Millennium? Dimande asked.

"The place where Princess Serenity was, the Moon, it was hard to breach because of the pureness of the atmosphere. On Earth, Chaos had been assembled with his powers and memory for the first time in ages. And, he could make it to the Moon. So, when he got there, Serenity had no fear of Darkness because of creatures Fate sent."

"Why not more powerful monsters?"

"Wouldn't it seem strange that on a peaceful planet, an overly powered monster appeared and attacked? No, the Fates try and keep it in the boundaries of likeliness."

The princes nodded.

"Wait, their talking, hime and Chaos."

"Then, let's listen."

The Nemesis prince and Senshi of Saturn honed their power to hear the pair talking.

- - - - - End Chapter - - - - -

Sooo, I'm done with chapter three!

So, I'll have to say this, that I've been a bit sick along with my friend. It seems like there's some sickness that won't go away from people for eight or something weeks. So… I believe this is my…third week? I dunno, but I've been really tired and normally when I do my chapters at night but since I've felt so tired, I have for a while. But, last night, I did start to write more and then this morning I finished it. However, since I've been so tired, the chapter was short in the result, so, yeah.

But, thanks to all of you who commented! Which were… **The Queen of Water**, **E**, **sailor star rainbow**, **narnia 123**, **bur bur**, **PearlTenshiSerenity**, and **Saris Yui**!

Also… I'm sorry about my old _A New Future_!

~ HoshinoKaabii13


End file.
